


Tits

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: just some soft feminisation and dumb bants for a rainy day
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Tits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JudeAraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeAraya/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JUDE <3
> 
> thank you for being an excellent friend and a tremendous support for me over the past year. words really can't describe the impact you've made on my life and i'm forever grateful for it. i know this isn't much, but i hope you enjoy this little thing i wrote for your birthday. i love you 💖

The jumper isn’t long enough to be a dress, but it _is_ long enough that Dan can get away with not wearing pants under it. That’s a pretty important distinction, he thinks.

It isn’t that either him or Phil have ever been big on underwear. Dan can’t imagine why anyone would be unless they’re sexy underwear or something. Really, in this household underwear is a novelty and not much more.

What’s actually changed over the past few years is Dan’s lounging clothes. What used to be a t-shirt and pyjama-bottoms has turned into big shirts and jumpers. Most of them cover him enough to still not need to wear pants under them, though.

He typically gets away with it. Lounging in his long hoodie, thighs together as he relaxes on the couch. Nothing Phil even comments on, if he notices. 

Except for today.

Today, Dan apparently wasn’t careful enough. He’s half asleep on the couch when he feels a small tug. Dan wouldn’t have reacted if it wasn’t for the fact that Phil’s tugging at his dick of all body parts.

Phil’s hand disappears and Dan opens his eyes to the sight of his jumper as it’s riding up enough to put his bum and dick on display.

“What’re you doing?” Dan mutters. He extends his leg to softly push his foot against the side of Phil’s thigh at the other end of the sofa.

“Nothing,” Phil says. All innocence, not a tremble to his voice.

Dan pulls his jumper down to cover his ass. Phil chuckles before laying a hand on Dan’s hip, pushing the jumper back up.

“Oi,” Dan says.

“I’m not trying anything,” Phil says. “It’s just cute.”

Phil puts his lips against Dan’s naked hip. Dan lets his fingers run through Phil’s hair. It’s getting pretty long, feels nice to comb through.

“You’re really living your Winnie The Pooh dreams now,” Phil mumbles. He leans into Dan’s touch, making himself comfortable with Dan’s butt as a pillow.

“My what?”

“You know,” Phil explains. “Shirt on, ass out kind of thing.”

Dan snorts a loud laugh. “My ass isn’t out.”

He looks down at Phil’s playful smirk.

“Well, not usually anyway,” he concedes.

“I like it when your ass is out,” Phil grins.

“Oh, behave,” Dan scolds, unable to keep from laughing.

Phil blushes in the most adorable way. He’s in one of those moods, _clearly_. His eyes go so bright behind his glasses. 

“You smell nice,” Phil says.

He kisses down Dan’s asscheek, grabbing with more purpose. Something stirs beneath Dan’s skin as he willingly turns over to lie on his front, allowing Phil to admire him in all his exposed glory. 

Phil smooths his hands out over Dan’s asscheeks. He squeezes them only to pull them apart, practically kneading them at certain points. Dan’s head begins to swim as he pushes back against the touch. 

It isn’t exactly a sexual feeling once enough time’s passed. Not to Dan, anyway. It’s like any other massage. When Phil crawls up to kiss his cheek, he can tell that isn’t the case for him. Phil’s dick is hard and poking against his back, fingers slipping into the cleft of his ass, down to brush over the hole. Dan groans.

“I thought I told you to behave.”

“Did you now?” Phil asks. His voice is so breathy that the challenging tone he was attempting loses all effect.

Dan grins, reaching between them to stroke Phil through his pyjama bottoms.

“You’re so _hard_ , babe,” Dan says. He gives the tip an affectionate squeeze.

Shifting, he gets on his back again, making room for Phil between his legs. He runs his hands down Phil’s sides, rucking up the old t-shirt just enough to get a view of that kissable belly pout. Phil squirms. Rolling his hips to the side, creating a gorgeous feminine curve to his waist.

“Love your stiff little clit,” Dan whispers, brushing a hand over the fat cock straining Phil’s pyjama bottoms.

Phil looks down at Dan with a soft, amused grin. “You’re the one in a dress.”

“Since when do you subscribe to the idea that fashion has a gender?” Dan shoots back.

“Relax,” Phil laughs, pushing at Dan’s shoulders and straddling his hips. “I’d love for someone in a dress to fuck my cunt.”

Dan’s eyes shut. His face is flooding with heat. It kills him-no, it absolutely _destroys_ him when Phil uses words like that. Dan grabs at Phil’s sides as Phil situates himself comfortably on Dan’s cock, wiggling until it nestles between his cheeks. He takes a hold of Dan’s wrists and pushes them up his own stomach, pausing just underneath his chest.

“Do you wanna see my tits?” Phil asks.

Dan’s eyes flutter open. Dumbfounded, all he can do is nod. For a moment he feels like a teenage boy, curiosity overflowing, when in reality he’s seen Phil’s chest a billion times already.

Phil pushes his t-shirt up over his chest and fits it tightly between his arms, creating a wonderful illusion of breasts. He pinches his own nipples and releases, making those perky little tits bounce. Dan’s mouth actually waters.

A second passes during which Dan stares at Phil’s chest until Phil snaps him out of it by grabbing his chin, effectively closing his mouth, and forces him to look into his eyes.

“You’re so fucking stupid when we do this,” he laughs.

“Shut up,” Dan says, fighting a smile.

Phil brings their mouths together and grinds down onto Dan’s dick. Dan smooths his hands up Phil’s chest and gently pinches his little tits between his fingers. Phil lets out a hard breath.

“You like it when I’m like this too, babe,” Dan murmurs.

“Yeah,” Phil says, grabbing the backs of Dan’s hands to squeeze his chest harder.

“Fuck,” Dan groans, relenting, brushing his thumbs over the hard nipples. “You’re so lovely.”

Phil makes a pleased noise. He pushes Dan to lie down on the couch and drapes his body over him, a thigh between his legs for friction. All the while, Phil’s rubbing up against Dan’s hip as they kiss. Slow, loving, as their hands wander, Phil’s bottoms coming off in the process.

They don’t make a point of making out and groping often, but right now it feels perfect. Touching and moving together sans hurry. Everything feels warm, effortless, until it gets excruciating. Phil’s breath is going hot. He squeezes Dan’s balls, pushes his own dick into the space between Dan’s thigh and sac. Dan gets a hand around himself, stroking as they fuck slowly.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes out. “Feels good.”

“Mm,” Phil murmurs against the crook of Dan’s neck. “ _You_ feel so good.”

Dan squeezes Phil’s small chest, bending his knees to hold Phil’s hips in place. They’re rocking together, silent like a secret. Every small noise from Phil is like a punch in the gut whenever it breaks the breathy quiet. 

Phil slicks his hand with spit and wraps it around Dan’s cock. A surprised groan rattles from his chest at the relief, heart pounding as he starts to fuck on instinct.

“Good,” Phil says. “Want you to come while squeezing my tits.”

Dan opens his eyes to take in the view of Phil’s nipples between his cupped hands, only getting to enjoy the view for a second before they close as he orgasms shakily in Phil’s arms.

Wet warmth pools in the dip of Dan’s stomach. An excessive amount, he thinks, until he realises Phil’s coming hard while grabbing his shoulders like a lifeline.

“Never thought you’d get off so hard on fucking Winnie the Pooh,” Dan slurs as they come down.

Phil shakes with laughter. “I hate you,” he whines, slumped over Dan like a ragdoll, breathing. “I actually hate you.”

“Mhm,” Dan giggles. “You’re washing the dress.”

Phil pulls away for a moment to look at him. His face is scrunched up despite the fact that his eyes are watery and warm and calm like they get after sex. “Rock paper scissors?”

“You’re doing it,” Dan insists. “No further questions.”

“Whatever,” Phil says, slumping back down. Dan wrapped his arms around his back, keeping him close. “Later.”

“Later,” Dan agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! | [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/636336203844714497/pwp-tits)


End file.
